shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynna
Adept Mage/Master Mage Lynna is one of the main protagonists in the Xat RP and is controlled by KanakoVoWG/Jonathan Scarlet. One of five known Anathemites, she works with her friends to defend her Equestria (and later, the omniverse) from threats. History The First Equestria Lynna initially shows up in the first version of Equestria in the Xat RP, primarily as a way for Mr. Hood to keep tabs on what goes on there as he dealt with some other matters. Despite the perceived importance that Hellgate (who was the CEO of Rainbow Factory Industries) put on her arrival in regards to Hood's intentions, she herself had no real importance beyond her stated role until the arrival of the Red Brother. She was his way to announce himself to Equestria, but when he did finally reveal himself she was killed by Hellgate when Hood did not answer properly. She was revived thanks to Hood, but other than this she has no other notable events in the first Equestria, and is killed when Anathemus consumed this Equestria. The Second Equestria The Lynna in the second Equestria is the one that is currently around in the most recent Xat session. This version was brought in for the same reasons as the first Lynna; however, when the first Hellgate arrived in his deformed state and was made to run wild on Equestira thanks to Arachna, Hood took her off the planet and back with his own forces. Nothing is heard from her for a good while, even after Hood himself decides to go back to Equestria and be killed by The Black Mother, but she does show up later as a Master Mage to follow Arachnos, Hellgate, Kanako, and The Factory to a new Equestria that Hellgate desired to conquer and decimate like he did the Equestria they left behind. In this period following Hood's death, she had traveled to a currently-unknown location and receieved the power of The White Father, which brought her to the level of a Master Mage. The Third Equestria In this third Equestria that was much more technologically advanced than any seen before or after it, she lived alongside her alternate self and a living Hood until she was sent to investigate a rift in the fabric of space near the Everfree forest along with both the Arachnos that came with her and the Arachnos native to this Equestria (nicknamed O-Arachnos/Orachnos and T-Arachnos, respectively), as well as the newly-revamped Factory that was uploaded into a new, metal, ponified body that was named Executor. The four of them investigated a multitude of places within this rift, including an Escher-like realm, a long hallway of pictures that showcased many of their memories, a rusted version of the Factory, and a version of Gensokyo hosted by a being they only knew as Negative and came to be known as Nihilius. At the end of their journey, coming to a strange version of Equestria, she was the deciding vote in breaking down the wall of that Equestira, which led the four of them to destroy the realm, meet Anathemus personally, and be made into Anathemites as well as be sent into a fourth Equestria. Her travels through the Rusted Factory also served to cause some degree of mental and/or emotional trauma in conjunction with the loss of her Equestria's Hood. The Fourth Equestria Her introduction to this fourth Equestria was less than stellar as their unknown at the time Nihility makeup raised many alarms with this world's Factory that led to the four of them to be imprisoned. After another altercation with the Factory, they were whisked away by the Nihilius Clan to be their heralds of the end of the Dream. At the behest of Executor she, Orachnos, and T-Arachnos fled from their base to seek refuge at the Factory while Executor stayed behind to take the fall for them all and allow them to live properly. Lynna herself objected heavily to this plan, but could do nothing about changing it as she couldn't think of anything better. While Executor was with the Clan, he managed to steal Luna away from them, as well as showcase a newfound control over Nihility, indicating that he had Manifested. The Factory and his Arachnos were spurred on to make the other three Manifest as well so that they could stand a chance against Executor. It was during this time that the Factory revealed to the three their true nature, since being Anathemites meant that the were now constructs of Nihility itself. While Orachnos and T-Arachnos were able to take this relatively in stride, Lynna denied this reveal heavily, and left the Factory as a result. Though her whereabouts were not known to the Factory itself, she had a few altercations with ponies in Appleloosa (see The Lost and Found series). The Factory managed to locate her not too long after these events, and with the use of a mock-Executor, both Arachni faking betrayal, and an interrupted love claim from Kanako managed to make her Manifest as well. It is after that point that the Factory reluctantly sent the three of them back to the Clan after Lynna had shown that their power, while greatly increased, wasn't entirely controlled. It is from this point that Lynna began thinking again about trying to save their own situation so that Executor would not take the fall for them, and up to the end of Executor's life she constantly tried to think of a way to save him while keeping the plan intact--a path she was unable to complete. During her stay with the Clan this time, she did not interact with the clanmates very much, except for when she had to train her Nihility powers. This remained the same even when Nihilius announced his return after the beatdown it received from the Equestrians (see MoRE LIes WIth AdJusted MInds), but following its second defeat and the Anathemites' Awakening, Executor forced them to return to the Factory. For most of her time afterwards she stayed away from contact with anyone else other than the two Arachni that were fellow Anathemites and Kanako when she returned to the Factory after the defeat of Nihilius. She laid the final strike against Executor that killed him for good, and on their final assault against the Clan's comet base she aided the others in reaching the Vocusi and the leader of Nihilius, Valis Ail. Despite the fact that Valis was able to hold them off as well as offering a chance to return to her original Equestria along with a revived Hood--albeit one that would have any memories from EQ1's destruction onwards erased--she refused the offer while her Arachnos (now called Oneiros) decided to return. In the following months once the Remnant came to the forefront, she and T-Arachnos (now called Terminos) helped fight them off along with the newly-formed Equestrian Royal army Corps, or ERAC, Despite the fact that the Remnant now possessed Anti-Anathemite Bracelets crafted from Valis's Nihility to combat their own godly powers. Following the obliteration of Ponyville, however, she went into a deep depression over being unable to save the village, one that was not unlike the depression she had upon killing Executor. Thanks to the combined efforts of Kanako and her new pony friend Whirlwind, Lynna was able to snap out of the depression and continue helping ERAC (see the To be a Pony series). Lynna, Terminos, and the ERAC forces managed to defeat the Remnant as well as their Lunar Cell and save Equestria. Her happy mood at this victory was dampened with the arrival of The General's Head temporarily (as support for the Remnant's last attack) and the reveal that a Mr. Hood was at the helm of the ship. When Hellgate came around again, months after the Remnant's defeat, she did not take kindly to his arrival, and seemed to have lost much if not al of the progress toward a better outlook that Whirlwind and Kanako had tried to instill in her. This was mitigated somewhat by the arrival of Saiyo Greenspan, despite her involvement in dealing with the Sayan in Equestria. However, the incident does not seem to have fully crushed the potential friendship between the two girls. Lynna was one of the main defenders of Canterlot when Hellgate made his attack against it. However, her anger at Hellgate's multiple duplicities to take the city became so great that she essentially left the force for a day or so, coming back later to help with rounding up the Element Bearers and see them safely through the infested city. Hellgate's defeat at the hooves of the Elements, plus some parting words to her by Princess Luna (in disguise as Princess Celestia), seemed to have helped alleviate the pain from Executor's death that had been haunting her for a good while. In the waning moments of the party, she promised to herself that she would at least try to not beat herself up for Executor's death, and look toward the future instead. Directly following this promise, she joins up with Jack and the rest of the crew in cornering the Sayan masquerading as Aurion and defeating it for good. When Commander Amadeus of the Rebellion Against the General came to Equestria to request A-Unit's help in hunting down other Sayans that were going to be across the omniverse, she was initially hesitant, unwilling to let go of her friends here. However, with encouragement from Whirlwind and Curiosity, she did end up joining the others and forming the Sayan Squad with A-Unit and G-Squadron. The Sayan Squad despite her promise toward the future, things began to take a slight turn for the worst once she joined the Sayan Squad. She was fine during their first few missions, but as time went on her priorities and actions seemed to begin to...skew. This most prominently began to show up during missions against Blue Blood where she showed no hesitation in trying to destroy fleeing or soon to be disabled Blue Blood ships. At this point it was slightly frowned upon but still tolerated. The first real sign that things were amiss was when they were attempting to hide from The General's Head on a Blue Blood planet, and in an attempt to make sure Ketsueki would not mouth off against them physically bit his ear to keep him in line. Those who saw it (with the exception of her fellow Anathemites) were appalled, though Lynna herself seemed to either not care that it was wrong or was ignorant of just what it told the others. She realized it later on when Jack chewed both her, the rest of the Squad, and Amadeus in particular out for allowing acts such as this to even be a possibility, much less actually happen, and while she looked chastised, she was not apologetic for doing so, nor did she actually apologize to Ketsueki. Even Kanako, the person who could be considered her truest friend outside of the Anathemites, was aghast when he heard of the bite. Things went further downhill once they went to take on Emperor Red-Eye, where she did what may have been her most heinus act yet: killing one of the soldiers, warping to stand directly in front of him, and almost literally boiling/melting him alive through the use of Nihility. The act was viewed with disgust from both her fellow squadmates and the emperor's forces, along with terror for the latter group, though still Lynna seemed to not notice nor care about what her actions were doing. It was clear that the boiling point was approaching quickly, and it hit not long after. Upon facing Red-Eye himself, Saiyo went completely berserk, including actually stabbing her brother Jack and leaving him to die. Upon witnessing this, Lynna flew into a rage, believing that Saiyo was now completely overcome by her faulty augmentations, and set upon her with the sole purpose of killing her once and for all. Not even the knowledge that Jack barely managed to live or being told of how Saiyo could be stopped made her relent. She only stopped when Kesueki managed to get in close enough to fix the broken chip in Saiyo's tooth that made her lose her control in the first place. The following admonishment from Ketsueki toward her and the Anathemites seemed to be the first time Lynna actually took a second look at her actions. But it was Amadeus himself acting as if Lynna could kill anyone, her squadmates included, at a moment's notice that made her realize in some sense that she was acting like a monster. However, instead of pushing her to repent and make amends, it instead caused her to believe that she might as well act like monster meant to kill people, refusing to talk to anyone unless she absolutely had to, staying apart from everyone during mission briefings, and trying to do the absolute minimum possible interaction with others or her superiors. This sort of self-imposed seclusion was relatively short-lived, however. Upon seeing the sheer depravity that The Supervisor Arachnos had done to the residents of his Gensokyo, she seemed to have come to a realization of the path she was heading down, yet was still in denial of it. It remains to be seen if things will change once the Rebel's plan to attack the General's Head itself is done. Personality Equestria 2 Lynna/Lynna the Anathemite Lynna the Anathemite has shown very frequently to have a huge stubborn streak in regards to her choices and those she cares about. This is very evident in her dogged intent to try and save Executor as well as her refusal to accept Valis Ail's offer to send her home. This part of her personality most likely came about during their stay in the third Equestria, deciding to stick with the three who came with her from the doomed second Equestria. Lynna has adopted a good sarcastic streak, courtesy of her time around both The Factory and Executor. Lynna has also shown herself to be very emotional and prone to both angry outbursts and large dips into depression, three of the most notable instances being her breakdown in the middle of the Rusted Factory, her depression after killing Executor, and her depression following the obliteration of Ponyville by the Clan Remnant. Though she was aided out of the first and third depressions by her Anathemites and the combined work of Kanako Imrah and Whirlwind, respectively, it is clear that events have been wearing heavily on her psyche, and the death of Executor has been a mental scar that she hasn't truly recovered from. This scar seems to have at least scabbed over following the defeat of Hellgate seemingly for good at the end of S4E11: Come Hell or High Water, lifting her personality to be more light-hearted and happier than before. However, instead of making her more light-hearted as she may have intended, it appears that she may have slid into trying to be more like Executor than even he would have wanted, attempting to be pragmatic and almost pointlessly violent, considering she bit Ketsueki's ear to keep him quiet and some of the unsual methods of killing enemy soldiers along with attempting to kill fleeing enemies. Equestria 1 and Equestria 3 Lynnas In contrast, both the first Equestria's Lynna and the third Equestria's Lynna have rather earnest yet naïve outlooks. There are differences between the two, though: The first Equestria had a lot of her naivety due to her death and revival as well as dealing with the onset of Anathemus before her demise; the third Equestria's Lynna is also more technologically proficient than any of the other Lynnas, having been a factor in maintaining T-Arachnos's Rainbow Array. Appearance Lynna's facial and body characteristics have remained unchanged from her intial appearance to the present. She is a 20-24-year-old female human at a height of around 5' 10", with sky-blue hair and blue eyes and white skin. Any other parts of her body are covered by the garments that come standard for Organization mages. Her clothes on her intial appearance were a light blue hood and cloak signifying her specialty in air magic, with the tint of the cloak indicating her rank as an Adept. Following her promotion to a Master Mage, her robe was changed to a black robe similar to the ones worn by Mr. Hood and Master Mage Winston. Skills and Abilities Lynna's skills as an air mage are not very well documented for any version of her as she did not have many chances to display any skills she may have had before either dying or being given much greater powers. Given her status as an Adept mage normally, it can be surmised that it is not a vast level of ability or a good arsenal of skills, but certainly enough to serve as offense and defense. The second Lynna, however, has a great level of ability thanks to her status as an Anathemite. with her command over Nihility she is a match for nearly every other being or God that is not a fellow Anathemite or otherwise given power from Anathemus (such as Nihilius and Hellgate, if unintentionally for the latter). Among the four main Anathemites she has shown herself to try to be one of the more versatile users of Nihility, ranging from spears, pillars, balls of Nihility, and other more direct forms of attacks to the manipulation of the elements and to a lesser extent the beings around her. Her more standard attacks are spears or spheres of Nihility, though. Another more meta aspect is that she has some degree of awareness of herself as a character, and she has chatted with the players from time to time in the Xat chat and in chatzy. Weaknesses and Flaws As mentioned in her personality, Lynna has a tendency to have large emotional outbursts, both in and outside of battle. she can also be paralyzed by very hard-hitting choices that go against a preset notion she has or an idea that she is attempting to follow through on. It is also suspected that her nearly-unwavering devotion to Mr. Hood can also be a tool against her, especially since it has been revealed that a Hood is in league with The General, but this has not been explored and thus is an unknown factor. Attacking her through non-direct means is the only surefire way to undermine her, as her Nihility powers provide her nearly universal protection and offense. Only the anti-Nihility accessories created by Valis Ail have proven to be completely effective against her power, and The General's armor and technology have shown themselves to be highly resistant if not immune to her. Despite these facts, as well as the fact that her powers have been weakened due to machinations by the Remnant, she is not one to be underestimated. Relationships Mr. Hood - Her Master and leader in the Organization. All Lynnas except the Anathemite Lynna will follow his orders above anyone else's without reason. Even though Anathemite Lynna will not follow with that level of devotion, she will still take his advice and words into greater consideration than anyone else other than her fellow Anathemites and Kanako (and Executor prior to his death). Oneiros and Terminos - fellow Anathemites and her closest kin. The two people Anathemite Lynna holds loyalty to more than anyone else. Kanako Imrah - Friend and confidant on any world, but most notably for Anathemite Lynna on the fourth Equestria. He has been her shoulder to lean on and source of comfort for many of her lows, and is likely one of the people most loyal and friendly to her. And, given that he knows the truth of her relationship to Executor, he is perhaps the only person in all of the fourth Equestria who would be loyal to her and the other Anathemites should that ever be known. Executor - Fellow Anathemite, now deceased. Despite her reluctance to go through with his plan and the very many times they've butted heads over the issue, they were perhaps the closest of the Anathemites, both for the hardships they've faced and how much she has tried to save him from himself. It us unfortunate for her that she had to kill him along with Oneiros and Terminos, and was the one who dealt the killing blow. Whirlwind - Pegasus pony and friend to Anathemite Lynna. she helped get Lynna out of her most recent depression and has become her first true pony friend on Equestria. Curiosity - Earthy pony filly Lynna met at Apple Loosa in the days prior to her Manifestation (see Lost and Found Trilogy. Though there has been almost no contact between the two of them until the To be a Pony Series, it is likely that the filly is another friend for Lynna. Valis Ail - Fellow Anathemite and leader of the Nihilius Clan. Though her hate for Valis is not on a deeply personal level, as the two of them have only truly met and interacted once in the entire Xat RP, she is still resentful of his indirect influence through the Clan, as well as through his attempt to send her home to her original universe along with the Hood she lost. Hellgate - She already hated him enough from the complete ruination of her own Equestria, and the hate has only intensified now that he's in the fourth Equestria. Ironically, it is possible that Hellgate's demise helped spur her to forgive herself for what happened to Executor. Saiyo Greenspan - Their relationship was rather rocky at first, since Saiyo was the initially suspected of being a Sayan, but despite this (and even after the Sayan was defeated) Lynna hopes that they could be friends. Given her attempts to outright kill her and damn the consequences when Saiyo almost snapped, this seems almost impossible now. Jack Greenspan - She has a more antagonistic relationship with him than with Saiyo, though this may have something to do with Lynna being the one who most often attempts to rein Jack in from rash or reckless behavior. It is possible that there is a bond of friendship between the two of them that is masked by their animosity, but that remains to be seen. This has now been rendered all but impossible in light of her less-than-savory nor explainable actions. Roleplays * Xat RP Themes Standard: Turnabout Sisters - Music Box Melody - Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright Alternate: Turnabout Sisters Ballad: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Trivia *Lynna herself was made primarily from a spur of the moment decision by KanakoVoWG to introduce a new character for the Xat RP. *Though she has only truly made an appearance in said RP, there have been hints to her appearance in Crossroads 2. Category:Anathemus Mythos Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG Category:Xat RP Category:The Duality Mythos Characters